bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil Room
The Devil Room, in which you can "sell your soul" for special items, has a chance to appear after defeating a boss; the chance of it spawning increases if you don't take damage at all in a full level, take no damage at all in a boss fight, kill a Beggar, or acquire a demonic item. No key or coins are required to enter the room. The Devil Room may also be accessed via the Joker card or randomly with the Teleport! item, in which case your map will show only the Devil Room and you will exit into the starting room for that floor. When in the room, you are given the option to collect up to two items, however these items are not bought with money but with Heart Containers and occasionally Soul Hearts. If you use the last of your Heart Containers to buy an item you will die - unless you have three or more soul hearts, in which case you will no longer be able to collect regular health until you obtain more Heart Containers (similar to ???). *Every item worth 1 Heart Container can alternatively appear for the price of 3 Soul Hearts. *When playing as ???, all items cost 3 Soul Hearts. *If you try to buy an item worth more Heart Containers than you have, and you have any Soul Hearts, you will still get it, but you will lose all of your Heart Containers and Soul Hearts. (Without any Soul Hearts, this will kill you.) The game will remember how many Heart Containers you should have lost, and you cannot gain any more (by any means) until you get enough health upgrades to pay the "debt". Taking any damage while stripped of health in this fashion (and before finding more Soul Hearts) will kill you, including buying another Devil Room item that would give you Soul Hearts. **Eternal Hearts are ignored here; they won't save you when making a deal, and they remain when all your other Hearts are gone. Completing an Eternal Heart counts as a health upgrade toward the debt. Several of these items can be found outside of the Devil Room. If you get an opportunity to visit the Devil Room on The Womb 2 it will only have a trapdoor to the Sheol, identical to the one in the boss room. This Devil Room can spawn before unlocking permanent access to Sheol by defeating It Lives. *'NOTE.' As of the halloween update you can no longer abuse invincibility granting items to steal from the devil. Becoming invulnerable will cause you to stay alive when buying more than you can afford from this room, but it will NOT remove the health cost. *'NOTE.' Doing a deal counts as damage, so you cannot do a deal if you want to get an achievement. *'NOTE.' Theres a chance of Krampus (Alternate boss added on christmas update) appear in the room. In this case, there will be no items available to purchase but you will be rewarded with Lump of Coal after the battle. This can be re-rolled however, and will grant an item you would normally get from a Deal With The Devil. *NOTE. If you use the D6, the Items will change, but the cost of Heart Containers won't. (This means you can technically get any Item for 1 heart, granted you have have D6 and some luck.) *'NOTE.' Eternal hearts are not considered in deals. If you have 1 heart, 1 eternal heart, and soul hearts, the deal will leave you with the eternal heart and any remaining soul hearts. *'''NOTE. '''The Devil Room will not appear after beating the very first level in any case. (Basement I or Cellar I) Probabilities The basics: The Devil Room can spawn once you clear the level's Boss Room based on your accumulated probability. It cannot spawn in Sheol, although they can be accessed on those floors via Joker card, Curse Room teleport or random teleport. If you get a Devil Room in the Womb 2 after beating Mom's Heart (before you beat Mom's Heart for the tenth time) you won't get any deals but a trap door leading to Sheol. If you have beaten Mom's Heart at least ten times there will spawn a regular trap door in the Boss Room after beating Mom's Heart and you don't have to find the Devil Room in order to get to Sheol. Base probability = 1% Add the following percentages: *Have one Pentagram: +20% *Have a second Pentagram (Confirmed): +10% *Have Book of Revelations: +35% *Have Book of Belial: +25% *Killed 1 or more beggars in current level: +35% *Took no red heart damage in current level: +35% *Took no red heart damage on the boss: +35% Then multiply by one of these: *Met the devil in the current level or the level before: 0.25 *Met the devil two levels ago: 0.5 *Met the devil three or more levels ago, or never during the current run: 1.0 The beggars in Arcades don't seem to count; devil beggars, however count. Killing more than one has no effect. Self-inflicted damage doesn't seem to count. (e.g. Razor, Kamikaze) The strange/unimportant rules: You just came out of the Devil Room: +99% You entered the Devil Room two times on the current level OR the room didn't appear once you killed the boss: probability = 0% Once you spawn a Devil Room, there is a 10% chance that Krampus is there instead (only once per playthrough) You cannot see a devil room if you defeat Mom in the Depths 2. But if you teleport out of the room (even using the Emperor tarot card) you may gain access to the devil room (if it had spawned), since the boss room layout changes to the normal one. (no sealed exit) Devil items For the "cost" section of the following table HP = Heart container. All items may also appear at the cost of 3 Soul Hearts per regular heart container instead of their normal cost. When playing as ??? all items will cost 3 Soul Hearts. Note that if you have the trinket Judas' Tongue, all items will only cost 1 heart, but only if you open up the Devil room while holding the trinket. (Soul heart trades, however, are not affected meaning Judas' Tongue is useless for ???) Wrath of the Lamb DLC Gallery Devil room.png|Devil Room with Items#Dead Cat and Items#The Mark at the cost of two heart containers each. The Devil is sat in the pose of Baphomet. Satan.png|When you sell all of your Hearts or Soul hearts you will die (Game Over) SataninaNutshell.jpg|Satan offering Mom's Knife and Brimstone DevilRoom.jpg|Devil Room with Guppy Tail and Guppy's Head Category:Rooms Category:Rooms